My Brother, My Blood
by mirrorshade
Summary: 10 years after the end of the game, what if the Eidolons decided to give Kuja a second chance? So Kuja comes back to find his brother...but the thing is, he's a girl...
1. Iifa Tree

I've been working on this for ages...sorry if it's been done before but I couldn't resist. Sorry if Kuja acts differently but it's my story.

Chapter 1  
  
The return to consciousness hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. I sat up, and frowned slightly. What the...why was I still alive? I hit myself on the head as I remembered. Zidane! He had saved me when the Iifa Tree's roots went wild. It had hurt, seeing him come back to save me. I had told him to leave, that I could handle myself, and though it took several minutes of desperate persuasion, he left slowly, looking back until I sent an ice spell in his direction.  
  
I tried to stand up, but something caught my attention. I looked down and went scarlet. I had a girl's...  
  
"What the..." I clapped a hand over my mouth. My voice...was a girl's.  
  
/You are finally awake then/ the cool voice echoed around my head and I glanced up, startled.  
  
"Shiva?" I asked to the empty air.  
  
/Yes. The others allocated me to speak to you/ was her reply.  
  
"What about?"  
  
/I suppose you have questions/ I frowned. She was avoiding my question.  
  
"What happened...why am I a girl?"  
  
/After Zidane left you...you, well...died/ she sounded uncomfortable and I was silent for several moments. /We have decided to give you a second chance, for you to redeem yourself/  
  
"But why am I a girl?" I repeated my earlier question.  
  
/If you go around in your previous form, no one will hesitate in killing you, apart from maybe Zidane/  
  
"So what now?" I asked.  
  
/You shall do what you can/ I was about to stay something but she interrupted me, her voice stern. /Keep out of trouble/  
  
The darkness around me fled, and I found myself outside the Iifa Tree. I looked around. The plants had overgrown, and I frowned.  
  
"Shiva..." I said dangerously. I could vaguely see Shiva turn and blink nervously in my mind.  
  
/Yes...I suppose I should explain/ she started.  
  
"Please do" I said angrily.  
  
/It has been 10 years/ she murmured. I groaned. /Sorry. But we had to leave you to recover from the wounds you received/  
  
"Very well" I sighed.  
  
/It also might be wise to change your name/ I nodded my agreement before climbing down the roots to the bottom. Something shifted behind me and I turned to look. My silver tail waved absently over my shoulder and I swore quietly.  
  
/What is it? / Shiva asked. "My tail. If anything is going to give me away, it's that" I sighed. Shiva chuckled, unusual for the 'Ice Queen'.  
  
/Look in the water/ there was a pool nearby where Leviathan had once rested. I looked into it and a female version of my former form.  
  
"You didn't think to change my appearance?" I said in despair.  
  
/Do you really think people would suspect the great Kuja of changing his gender? / Shiva said in mild amusement. I shrugged.  
  
"Depends if people thought the 'Great Kuja' was insane" I muttered darkly. I realised that I was still wearing the clothes I had worn 10 years ago.  
  
"Shiva? Might I have a change of clothes?" I asked her, looking at the ragged material.  
  
/That might be...a good idea/ she managed before flicking her hands slightly. The material turned into gothic black top with long sleeves and loose trousers designed for walking. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Black?"  
  
/Makes you even more unrecognisable/ she said, her semi-corporeal shape hovered in front of me, admiring her handiwork. I sighed and looked into the distance, the direction that Alexandria lay in.  
  
/Kuja? / Shiva asked, her shape becoming more defined. I turned to look at her.  
  
"Let's go find my brother" 


	2. Burmecia

Chapter 2  
  
/Why are you waiting here? / Shiva asked after a long silence. I frowned at her.  
  
"Did I ever say I was waiting?" Shiva smiled, and though the 'ice queen' had not completely lost her glacial reputation, the smile was scarily gentle.  
  
/Why do you linger here then, child? / I started to reply then I found I had no answer to her question. I managed to glare at her. She had taken to calling me 'child' as it made her feel superior.  
  
/You're afraid to go back/ Shiva declared, pointing at me accusingly. I shivered as she pointed. She had just sent a mild Ice spell in my direction, and though it was not enough to injure, it stung and I glared again as I felt snow trickle down by back. She smiled apologetically and I shrugged it off.  
  
"I am not afraid...I just feel there is something to do here" I grumbled.  
  
/In a place that you partly assisted in destroying? / She said sceptically. I cringed at her tone. She was right. I myself didn't understand why I wanted to stay. It sounds odd, but I couldn't force myself to leave Burmecia, feeling that I had something to finish.  
  
"Well, they made a good job of rebuilding it" I attempted to defend myself and Shiva just snorted and retreated to the back of my mind, muttering to herself. I smiled and looking around at the reconstructed city. I was perched on the balcony, looking down at the people going about their daily business. I had made my way to Burmecia after I had left the tree and gone to Madain Sari. Lani had attacked me, insisting I was out for the bounty now on her head. A bounty on a bounty hunter...ironic isn't it? After I had told her that she could hand herself in to collect her own price, she had been quiet enough for me to explain who I was and what I was doing, she had been suspicious but with some reassurance from Shiva, who spoke through my mouth, much to my annoyance, she finally accepted that I was not out to kill everyone. She had reluctantly told me what had happened to Zidane's intrepid group. I had only been interested in one person though. I had asked her what happened to Zidane, and she just said that he vanished a few years ago. I had taken the boat that was underneath the house and headed for Alexandria, planning to get it over and done with before I really did chicken out. I had been caught in a storm and swept to the shore near the 'Sandy Tree house'. I had walked to Burmecia, dealing with the monsters on my own, as, much to my relief, I had not been stripped of my magic. I had also mastered using a glaive, with assistance from Shiva.  
  
"I just don't know..." I whispered to myself, leaving the balcony to escape the rain. I shook water out of my silver hair, tail flicking slightly. I had to keep it hidden, as everyone would link the tail to Zidane then to me. I pulled the cloak over my shoulders with the hood and swept down the stairs and into a small bar attached to the inn. A bunch of locals were slumped over tables and leaning over the bar, chatting up the girl behind it. I sat in the corner, so I could see everyone coming in and out.  
  
/What are you doing? / asked Shiva, reappearing in my mind. "Picking up conversation, seeing if there's anything helpful I need to know"  
  
/Oh dear/ She sounded worried, and I looked up towards the door that had just opened. I swore quietly, cursing my stupidity. That rat-woman, Freya had just walked in, Fratley in tow. Lani had told me that she owned the inn!  
  
/Keep quiet/ Shiva advised, fading away.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" I hissed, but she was gone. I leaned back, relaxing so as to appear as normal as I could. I watched them carefully. If there was one thing I prided myself on, it was my ability to read emotions from facial expressions. Freya was laughing, relaxed, content, as was her companion. I knew that they would be less happy if they knew I was here, and for once I was grateful for the female body. As Shiva had said, who would think that I would change into a girl?  
  
"I think I remember that..." I looked up. Fratley was nodding at what Freya had been saying, and she burst into delighted laughter. I stood, rubbing my head. They both glanced at me. I nodded to them and swept out the door, aware that Freya had also stood and was following me.  
  
"You seem familiar..." She commented as I stopped at the town entrance. I turned and my hood took that opportunity to fall back, revealing my face. I cursed everyone from myself to Alexander mentally. Her eyes widened and I knew she had recognised me somehow.  
  
"Kuja" She ground out, her voice tight. I sighed and snapped my fingers. Shiva's physical form appeared beside me, hands on hips and face annoyed.  
  
"Kuja, what have I told you about calling me in public? Anyone could...see..." She trailed away, looking at me before turning to regard Freya. "I suppose you want me to save you from being skewered"  
  
"If you would be so kind" I replied, almost smiling at the look on Freya's face. She managed to look confused, angry and scared at the same time, a combination that, on her, looked hilarious. Shiva swept over to her, and I could see the rat-woman fighting the instinct to run. Shiva explained things to her, while I thought about what would happen if Freya didn't believe her and got to me before Shiva could do anything.  
  
"Very well" Freya spat out, looking at me with intense hatred. I couldn't really care less about what she thought. I just wanted to find Zidane. She led me outside the town then rounded on me, demanding an explanation. I told her as thoroughly as I could.  
  
"What are doing back then?" She asked.  
  
"Wouldn't I like to know. Shiva refuses to tell me. I think I'm here to find my broth...Zidane" I corrected myself. Freya frowned.  
  
"How do you expect to find him when we've been searching for 5 years and haven't found a trace of him?" She said.  
  
"No idea. I'm going to if it kills me" I said. She sighed.  
  
"Very well...but I still dislike and distrust you though" She warned, her eyes flashing. I held up my hands, shaking my head.  
  
"I don't care about what you think of me. I have a task to do and I intend to do it, regardless of whether his little group want to kill me or not" She glowered at me and I gave her an angelic smile before turning away. I walked into the inn, gathered my few things and left, strolling out through the iron gates, with Freya hot on my heels. I turned to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't want you coming back here. The people are suspicious" She replied. I pulled the feathers (I still had them) out of my eyes and shrugged again. I dumped my things on the boat and turned to her.  
  
"Where do you suppose I go?"  
  
"Lindblum" She replied "I don't want you bothering Garnet until necessary. The regent should help you if you tell him you have my support" She said stiffly. I nodded to her and the boat pulled away.  
  
After several hours of travelling, I pulled up against a beach, a glint having caught my eye. I leaned down, picking up the dagger lying there. It was a mythril dagger, Zidane's trademark. I looked around for the other one. He always had two, but there was only one here...he would never leave one behind. I ran my hand over the blade, surprised when it cut my finger. It can't have been lying here long then...I frowned and tucked the dagger into my belt.  
  
"Zidane...hang on my brother...where ever you are" 


	3. Lindblum

I don't own Final Fantasy 9...I just wish I did. Not much point suing me, k?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
_/Are you sure you want to do this?_ / I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
"No, but it's not like I have a choice is it? I have to find Zidane" I was standing outside Lindblum's Serpent Gate. I had managed to get into the harbour without being discovered, the guards being more interested in fact that I was a girl.  
  
_/Why are you so determined to find someone you wanted to destroy not so long ago? /_ I frowned at her.  
  
"Shiva...you, unlike me, are immortal. 10 years can change a lot in the life of a human"  
  
_/Really?_ / Shiva shrugged /Like I have said before, I'm not interested in the lives of humans /  
  
"How did you become an eidolon then?" Eidolons were originally people, who were given an option, either stay a human or become a legendary creature, an eidolon. Sometimes heroes from battles in times long gone, or a powerful healer.

/_I was a priestess. I often gave shelter to those who ended up near my temple, in a snowy mountain long gone. It was in the early days, many years ago...Bahamut; one of the earliest eidolons came to me in his human form, asking if I was willing to become one of the legendary guardians to defend Gaia. I accepted. I've been Shiva ever since/  
_  
"Ever since?" I asked, feeling sorry for the lonely Ice Queen. She nodded, her expression telling me not to pry more.  
  
_/Go on then/_ she vanished, leaving me staring up and the huge city. I entered the city, pulling my hood up out of habit, tucking the feathers away so no one would notice them. I was still wearing dark clothes, finding I was able to blend more in them. I had never actually been inside Lindblum; I had only looked down on the wreckage of the city while riding Silver Dragon. The soldiers posted at the entrance nodded to me, obviously uninterested. The children played in the square, and I smiled. Lindblum had been rebuilt well. The adults were relaxed, watching their children play. I flinched as a vision hit me. It was Lindblum being seen from outside. Black mages burning people and buildings and it finally being devastated by a huge worm. I gasped when it ended.  
  
"What was that?" I asked Shiva.  
  
_/A memory, Garnet's to be precise. I found it a while ago when I returned to her. I thought you might want to see it/_  
  
"That was what Brahne did?" Shiva nodded, face impossible to read.  
  
_/With weapons that you created/_ she added and I winced.  
  
"I can't excuse past actions...but the past is the past. I can't change it" Shiva smiled.  
  
/_Well spoken, child_/ she faded away again. I blinked, but headed towards the inn. I hadn't slept for 2 days, finding it impossible to sleep with the possibility that I could get slaughtered in the night. The innkeeper gave me an odd look when I asked for a room in the middle of the day but gave me the key anyway.  
  
_/Child. Wake up/_ I woke up when Shiva yelled in my ear. She was in her physical form, leaning over the bed. I sat up and glared at her.  
  
"What?" I asked irritably. She was now crouched at the door, listening for something. This time she spoke, not using telepathy.  
  
"Listen" She said quietly, gesturing at the door. I tilted my head, enhanced senses allowing me to hear the conversation downstairs.  
  
"...girl came in yesterday...looks like Kuja...do you think....Garland...." I backed away. Someone had nearly worked out who I was and it wouldn't be long before the Regent found out. Though I did want to talk to him, I didn't want to make an entrance surrounded by guards and be (most likely) executed on the spot. I clambered out the window onto the roof, Shiva following me. She vanished in a cloud of tiny ice crystals, retreating into my mind. My tail came in handy at times like this. I clambered over rooftops, glancing down at the street occasionally, checking that no one was following me. They all seemed oblivious to a silver haired girl scampering across the roofs of their city. I jumped off a roof in the Theatre District (according to the sign) and I sighed in relief. Nobody had seen and followed me.  
  
_/Well done, child/_ Shiva murmured. I smirked, and then pulled into the shadows as two figures walked by.  
  
"You can't seriously think Zidane is dead, bro" The closest said.  
  
"He hasn't been seen for 5 years, Marcus. Where else could be?" The other replied. He was right. I hadn't really considered Zidane being dead. He always struck me as one being too stubborn to give up and die. My heart sank, and I wondered why. I barely knew Zidane, but I think it might have been because he might be the only one who would understand me. I stepped out after they had disappeared round the corner.  
  
_/What's wrong? /_  
  
"Shiva...how do you know that Zidane isn't dead?" She blinked and looked at me in surprise.  
  
_/Can't you tell? /_ I looked at her, confused. What did she mean by that?  
  
_/You should be able to sense his presence_/ she explained. I frowned. A faint presence in the corner of my mind caught my attention. I focused on it. It was familiar yet alien to me. Steel, gold and a strange blue light. Zidane.  
  
_/You see/_ I blinked.  
  
"How come I didn't notice earlier?"  
  
_/You were busy. Also, you weren't really interested/_ she pointed out. I shrugged and carried on walking. I went into the trolley station. I swore, but hastily covered my mouth before ducking out of sight. There were guards everywhere.  
  
_/They're fast/_ Shiva observed.  
  
"I would if I was them too. They hardly want to risk a repeat of last time" I replied, sneaking out. It was no good. I ran into another one outside.  
  
"You haven't seen a suspicious looking figure lurking around have you? Male, silver hair?" I shook my head, once again feeling grateful for being changed into a girl. He eventually left me alone and I caught a trolley back to the Business District.  
  
_/Why are you going back there? /_  
  
"My things. Zidane's dagger is in there too. They find it I'll get caught anyway"

_/True/_ As I stepped off the trolley and headed back to the inn. I swore again. That summoner-child, Eiko was prancing around in the street, Hilde following her.  
  
_/You better hide yourself child/_ I decided to ignore the child for once, and I started to turn away but it was too late. They were heading towards me, and I decided to relax, hoping they didn't notice me. Eiko pranced past, and her powerful aura made me cringe. She obviously noticed something amiss, because she turned towards me, eyes curious. My hood did not hide me from her Scan spell.  
  
"You..." she spat. The glare she was giving me was really quite threatening, if you exclude the fact it was coming from a purple-haired 16 year old that had been skipping a moment ago. She started to glow, and I realised she was about to summon Fenrir. "Very clever, girl. Summon an earth type eidolon in a city" She stopped, and the glow faded. She was gripping her Angel Flute tight in her hand, backing away slowly. I sighed.  
  
"I need to speak to Regent Cid" I stated. She used Holy, which I just shrugged off.  
  
"So you can kill him too? No way!" She yelled. I sighed again. She was going to be difficult. Hilde was standing behind Eiko, looking terrified. I felt Shiva speak to Eiko through her mind, and I let her take over. Shiva took control of my body and I started speaking in her voice. I couldn't hear what was said, but after a few minutes Shiva gave control back to me, and I was left with Eiko again.  
  
"I don't trust you, but Shiva says that you need to speak to Cid and I trust her" She waved her flute threateningly "But if you try anything I will kill you. For good this time" She turned and took Hilde's hand, who seemed too shocked to walk on her own. She walked behind me all the way to the trolley station, where, when we finally boarded one, she asked me the question everyone had been asking. "What are you doing here?" I gave her the reply I gave Freya.  
  
"I'm looking for Zidane" I said. She looked unconvinced.  
  
"Why do you think you can find him when we can't?" I sighed.  
  
"I don't care what you think. I want to find Zidane. It doesn't matter if I can or can't. It's what I want to do" A silence ensued. I twisted to look at Eiko, who was watching me, disbelief in her face. "What?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Zidane said that once...you sounded just like him" She shook her head as the trolley stopped. "Come on then"  
  
We entered the royal palace of Lindblum in near silence. Hilde left at the first chance she got, pale and quiet. Eiko merely smiled and skipped up the stairs to Cid's room, Angel earrings tinkling cheerfully.  
  
"Regent?" Eiko called inside. She bounced inside and spoke to someone inside. The guards outside the room eyed me suspiciously, but left me alone. A loud crash signalled that Eiko had spoken to the Regent, and her head popped around the door. "You might as well come in" She said, smiling faintly. A walked in, and Cid, clothes ruffled and looking shocked, glared at me.  
  
"What on earth are you doing alive?" He asked. I resisted the urge to ask what he was doing alive and explained yet again why I was here.  
  
"Why are you a girl though?"  
  
"So I don't get recognised and killed on the spot, according to Shiva" I said "It hasn't done much good so far, though"  
  
"So the eidolon Shiva really is with you then" I nodded.  
  
"So I don't go on a rampage and murder everyone" I shrugged "Like I would anyway"  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Like I said to her" I gestured at Eiko "I don't care what you think, I'm only interested in finding Zidane"  
  
"Why do you want to find Zidane?" Eiko piped up.  
  
"That's to be why the eidolons brought me back. It seems I'm the only one who can find him"  
  
"Who sent you here though?" I frowned.  
  
"How do you know that I didn't come here without being told?" He shook his head.  
  
"You'd try to do things on your own" I blinked in surprise.  
  
"Freya, if you must know" I shrugged "What does it matter? Do you know anything about Zidane's disappearance?"  
  
"I do" Eiko said immediately. I looked at her and nodded for her to carry on.  
  
"Just a while before he disappeared, he started acting really odd. He'd just sit there, looking out the window and not doing anything. I mean nothing. He'd barely breathe and just stare out the window. He wouldn't hear people talking to him, he probably wouldn't have noticed if the castle blew up around his ears. But...when he was like that...his eyes were so sad...like he had lost something very dear to him. It hurt to watch. Then, during the night he vanished. Left no trace of his exit or no hint to where he was going." Eiko smiled, albeit sadly "A true thief" I frowned.  
  
"No trace at all?" She shook her head.  
  
"None whatsoever. Garnet was really upset, her being pregnant and all" I started. "She has a child?" I said. Eiko nodded, her smile happy again.  
  
"Yep! Twins too!" Eiko chatted happily on, while I ignored her, deep in thought. Zidane must have left of his own free will...why else would he leave? Someone kidnapping him would have left a mess. Why would he leave his pregnant wife though? Shiva shook herself sleepily, and straightened up.  
  
_/You can ask him that when you find him/_ She said_ /you should really get moving/_  
  
"Getting bored of me, Shiva?" I said and she smiled lazily.  
  
_/Not at all. I'm just getting bored of standing around doing nothing/_  
  
"You're not standing though" I retorted.  
  
_/Excuse me/_  
  
"You're excused" I said, smiling when she went into a huff.  
  
"What is it?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Shiva's getting impatient" I said. "I suppose I should go to Alexandria. That's going to be interesting"  
  
"Steiner will probably kill you on the spot" Eiko predicted. I nodded, and turned to go.  
  
"Take the Blue Narciss" Cid interrupted. I looked back at him.  
  
"I'll go with you" Eiko waved her flute at me again "So you don't try anything" I sighed in defeat. As well as having to face the devoted knight and his queen, I had to drag a girl who acted like a child with me. Cid reluctantly nodded and I walked back to the elevator, Eiko in tow. When we got to the harbour, the ship was already there. Some soldiers had retrieved my things from the inn. Eiko jumped on board and pointed at me.  
  
"You're steering, I'm navigating, k?" She said. I just shrugged. When the ship pulled away, I reached down for the dagger tucked into my belt and watched the sunlight dance off the blade.  
  
"Where are you...?"

-------------------------------------------

Pointless...but I explained some things. The next chapter will be more interesting (I hope) I'm sorry if I got Eiko's age wrong but I wasn't sure so I just guessed (she was 6 in the game, right?).


	4. Alexandria I

I still don't own Final Fantasy 9. Woe is me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kuja?" I frowned at Eiko, who was sat on the side of the boat.  
  
"What is it this time?" I asked. Eiko had been ceaselessly asked questions for over an hour now.  
  
"How old are you?" I blinked.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm just curious that's all" She said.  
  
"Work it out yourself" I turned back to the wheel, glancing at the map as I did so. Eiko had given up on navigating as, after an hour, she had told me she couldn't read it.  
  
"Let's see...you're a little older than Zidane...add on a few years..." My eyebrow twitched. She talked continually, whether someone was listening or not, apparently.  
  
"34!" Eiko declared. I sighed "Geez you're old!"  
  
"And you are a loud-mouthed brat" I retorted. Eiko frowned then shrugged and smiled.  
  
"That's what makes me special" She giggled. I leaned over the map, and then glanced over the sea.  
  
"We should be just about..."  
  
"There!" Eiko cried, interrupting me. She was pointing to something to our right and I turned so I could see properly. Alexandria's harbour was just visible between the rocks. Eiko was bouncing up and down on the side of ship, so it was no surprise that she fell in.  
  
"Kupo!" A sopping wet moogle clambered over the side, its yellow pompom waving as it shook itself. It looked across the sea and quickly ran towards the over end of the Narciss. I frowned and glanced at the water. That's when I spotted it. A huge monster was heading in our direction. I ran to the side and grabbed Eiko's wings (which she still wore) and heaved her over. She sat spluttering on the deck, wringing the water out of her ornament wings. We had barely made it into the harbour before it smashed into where we had been, sending a shock wave through the water. The Blue Narciss crashed into the dock, sending Eiko flat on her face. My tail wrapped around the wheel, preventing my fall.  
  
"Really, Eiko. What are you doing on the floor?" She glared at me.  
  
"You didn't happen to see a moogle, did you?" She asked, looking around frantically. "Yep. I think it's hiding behind the crates"  
  
"Mog, are you there?" The moogle popped up, looking (I couldn't tell) ashamed. Eiko merely sighed and the moogle disappeared into her dress. She jumped off the ship and I followed her, disturbed by the fact she kept a moogle in her dress.  
  
"Come on. They'll let us see Garnet, though I doubt she'll be happy to see you"  
  
"Thanks, that's really comforting" I said dryly. She smiled brightly, not understanding the sarcasm. She dragged me through Alexandria, calling greetings to people as we went.  
  
_/Are you nervous? /_ Shiva asked as we went.  
  
"Maybe. I think I'm more nervous about being killed before I can find Zidane than anything else" She nodded and fell silent again.  
  
"Here we are!" Eiko declared announced. I pulled my hood up. We were in front of Alexandria castle. Eiko ran in, looking around excitedly.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" She called.  
  
"Eiko, is that you?" The voice was female and I knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it. Its owner appeared and I recognised the face. Beatrix. Eiko squealed and hugged the girl-general of Alexandria who, much to my surprise, hugged her back. She gave me an odd look but when she asked Eiko told her that I was a friend.  
  
"Where's Garnet?" Eiko asked Beatrix, who gestured over her shoulder.  
  
"In the Royal Gardens, why?"  
  
"I just need to speak to her, that's all" She smiled brightly and Beatrix nodded, stepping aside to let us past.  
  
"Garnet? You here?"  
  
"Here" The word was prompted with a sigh. We rounded the corner to find the Queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros the 12th, sitting on a bench with tear tracks on her cheeks. She wiped them away and smiled at Eiko.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Eiko" Eiko nodded distractedly. "What is it?" Garnet asked, noting her distant behaviour.  
  
"Garnet..." She gestured to me and the Queen frowned and twisted her head to regard me.  
  
"You seem familiar..." She whispered, eyes uncertain.  
  
"I suppose I should be" I tugged the hood back, and she gasped, eyes widening. She went pale and...fainted.

"Oh Dear" Eiko leaned over Garnet, trying to rouse her. She woke after a few minutes, sitting up slowly and rubbing her head. I leaned on a nearby tree, watching the Queen stand and look around furiously. She saw me and started to glow, a summoning aura. She was trying to summon Shiva.  
  
_/What on earth? /_ Shiva felt the tug of her summoner calling for her. She left my mind, and I winced. Shiva appeared in front of me, blocking me from their view.  
  
"Garnet" She said, voice frosty.  
  
"Why were you with him?" Garnet spat. I leaned on Shiva's shoulder.  
  
"Technically I'm a her now" I corrected. She blinked, and then shook her head. "You didn't answer my question"  
  
"I am with him because I choose to be" I looked at Shiva in surprise "I am to assist him in finding Zidane. This is the choice and me and the eidolons"  
  
"I find that hard to believe" Garnet said, folding her arms.  
  
"And why is that?" I asked. She glared at me but answered anyway.  
  
"You are probably controlling her like you did Bahamut"  
  
"Why would he want to control me? The other eidolons would tear him to shreds"  
  
"Thank you, Shiva. Really comforting" I said.  
  
"I'm not here to be comforting" She replied. I shrugged and looked at Garnet.  
  
"Why do you want to find Zidane?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"That's why I'm alive, apparently" Shiva nodded.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I am going to find Zidane; whether you think I can or not" I said "I just came here to see if I could find anything"  
  
"I doubt you'll find anything. We scoured Alexandria but couldn't find anything at all"  
  
"Well I'm going to look anyway"  
  
"Your Majesty!" The shrieking of rusty armour made everyone cringe. I decided that there was no point hiding my face as 'Rusty' would find out anyway.  
  
"Steiner? What is it?" Garnet asked, her voice and face tired.  
  
"There have been reports of a suspicious figure lurking around. The soldiers say it look like Kuja!" He spluttered, waving his hands. I caught a flash of a ring on his wedding finger. Garnet pointed to me, as I was standing behind Steiner he hadn't seen me. He turned, and took several steps back when he saw me. I smiled serenely, leaning on Shiva's shoulder again. He pointed and spluttered incomprehensibly.  
  
"Sorry, Steiner. Didn't catch that" Suddenly his sword was out and the tip at my neck. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Do you really think I'm threatened?" I asked "I have someone to find and I intend to find them"  
  
"Leave him, Steiner" Garnet interrupted.  
  
"But Majesty, he..."  
  
"I'm a her now" I repeated. He prodded me with his sword.  
  
"Poke me again and that sword will suddenly be growing out of your head" I threatened. The broadsword was hastily withdrawn. I smirked.  
  
"Come on then" Garnet stood and headed towards the castle. Steiner walked behind me, sword hovering an inch away from my back.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that. Makes me feel like a convict" I murmured.  
  
"You are" Was his reply. Shiva sauntered next to me, discussing eidolons with Eiko. Garnet led us into the meeting room, shutting the doors and dismissing the guards.  
  
"So explain everything" She demanded. I ran through everything that had happened since I had been woken up. Shiva added comments and explanations.  
  
"So you see...I have to find Zidane" I finished. Steiner was about to say something when Beatrix burst in. I noticed that she was wearing a ring identical to Steiner's. I smiled.  
  
"Majesty, I heard rumours of..." She noticed me. Her Save-the-Queen was out and pointing at me faster than I could see.  
  
"Beatrix..." Garnet shook her head "Leave him"  
  
"Her" I corrected. She frowned at me. Beatrix sheathed her sword.  
  
"Does someone care to explain what he is doing alive?" She asked.  
  
"She" I said. They all glared at me and I shrugged "Get it right" Eiko stepped in this time, telling Beatrix everything.  
  
_/What is it? /_ Shiva had returned to my mind once she had decided she wouldn't be needed. "If it keeps going like this I'll never find Zidane" Shiva chuckled.  
  
_/ Patience child/_ she faded away before I could protest at the 'child'.  
  
"Are you finished yet, brat?" I asked, yawning. Eiko frowned at me.  
  
"When did you last have any sleep, Kuja?"  
  
"Not since we left Lindblum...2 days" I calculated.  
  
"You're not going to be much help to Zidane if you're tired" Eiko said.  
  
_/She's right you know/_  
  
"Ok ok" I held my hands up in defeat.  
  
"Good" Eiko smiled, happy to get her own way. She turned to Garnet, who was speaking quietly to Beatrix.  
  
"Can we use the guest room, Garnet?" The Queen nodded and I was pulled away, slightly confused. After being tugged around rooms and flights of stairs, we arrived at the guest rooms in the east tower.  
  
"I'm upstairs, k?" Eiko said, running up the stairs. I glanced out the window, and then decided to chance it and climb out. I locked the door and climbed out, sneaking across to the West tower and climbing up the stairs. I strode out onto the balcony at the top of the tower, admiring the beauty of Alexandria at night. I leaned on the edge, the sight bringing a little relief from reality. I noticed a deep gash in the stone, on the floor. I reached out to touch it and I pulled out a piece of a weapon. I tugged out the dagger I kept tucked into my belt and compared them. They were exactly the same. From the material down to the pattern. I ran down the stairs, the blades digging into my hands.  
  
"Why didn't they think to look at the towers?" I asked myself. "You better not be dead Zidane Tribal. You better not be..."

--------------------------------------------------

Ok then...I finally got to Alexandria! And, if you didn't realise, Steiner and Beatrix tied the knot! I even have Mog in this chapter! The moogle Eiko carries round with her is called Mog, right? Also, if you like FF7 please read my other story! I need the reviews otherwise Clouded Star will disappear. It's my fav too... 


	5. Alexandria II

Chapter 5  
  
I strode back into the east tower, muttering to myself.  
  
_/What is it/_ Shiva asked drowsily. I was shaking slightly, furious that they hadn't bothered to look at the towers.  
  
"I found this at the top of the west tower" I brandished the piece of mythril and she glanced at it, and then shrugged.  
  
_/Mythril from some sort of weapon. What's so special about that? /_  
  
"It's exactly the same as Zidane's dagger. Down to the individual carving on it" Shiva materialised next to me, taking the daggers from me. Her fingers left frost on my skin where she had touched my hand. She turned it over, tracing the carvings. She nodded.  
  
"Well done, child" She handed it to me "What do you see?"  
  
"What does..."As soon as I took the metal a vision similar to the one I saw in Lindblum hit me. The Red Moon loomed over head, partially blocking the other Moon. The eerie, blood coloured light bathed Alexandria. I only saw flashes of gold and laughter, which I should have recognised but didn't. I started when Shiva rested her hand on my forehead, her cold skin startling me out of my trance.  
  
_/What did you see? / _I explained, confused and frustrated.  
  
"How did that happen?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
  
"Sometimes you can put small thoughts or feelings into a thing. He must have done that before he disappeared. But the way you describe it suggests...that his 'disappearance' was not intentional" I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think somebody kidnapped Zidane?" I thought for a moment "It is possible"  
  
I walked up the stairs to Eiko's room. I tapped on the door and she answered, eyes bright and wide awake.  
  
"What is it Kuja?" She noticed the dagger in my hand. "Is that...?"  
  
"I found part of his other dagger at the top of the other tower"  
  
"They didn't look up there, I don't think" She said, tapping her horn thoughtfully.  
  
"Come on" She blinked at me.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked as we went up steps in the west tower. At the top I showed her where I had found the bit of mythril.  
  
"I need you to cast Scan on there" I said, indicating the spot. She nodded, horn glowing as the spell swept the area. She flinched. "What is it?" I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"There was...a struggle here...a fight...I can't get anything more than that" She said, turning to me "It's all mixed up and confused"  
  
"Well at least I know that he didn't leave willingly then" I told her what I had found. She frowned.  
  
"Why would anyone kidnap Zidane? I can't recall anyone who has any reason to"  
  
"Unless..." I shook my head "That couldn't happen" Eiko hadn't heard me, however. She was leaning over the edge, looking at something below. A harsh screech of metal told me that Steiner was coming up the stairs. He leapt through the doorway, sword out and ready.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"You really ought to do something about that armour, Steiner. It's hideous and noisy" He glared at me.  
  
"I didn't ask your opinion"  
  
"You asked me a question and I answered. It just wasn't the answer you wanted, obviously" I said "But you should still do something about that armour"  
  
"Shut up" He snapped. Eiko told Steiner what we had found, explaining what I thought it meant.  
  
"What were you doing up here anyway?" He asked.  
  
"I came up here to get outside for awhile" I said. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Any idea who would want to do this?" We both shook our heads. He sighed and turned, jogging down the stairs. I followed him, not noticing that Eiko was standing still, horn glowing fiercely. I reached the bottom of the stairs then looked back for the young summoner.  
  
"Eiko?" I called. No answer. I frowned; I couldn't hear any noise from the top. Then heavy footsteps were heard. Eiko stepped out and I tensed. Something was wrong...Eiko looked at me, and I realised what. Her eyes were blank. It was like someone had wiped everything from her eyes and face. It was like a painted porcelain doll, free of any emotion.  
  
"Well, Kuja. It's been a while" She said. It was not her voice. This time I knew whose it was without any trouble at all.  
  
"Garland"

-------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! It is short but I had to stop it there. It can be argued that you can paint expressions on dolls but you know what I mean.....


	6. Alexandria III

Chapter 6  
  
Eiko continued towards me, her face slack. She walked like she was in a dream, stopping when she was about 2 feet away from me.  
  
"You should sound happier to hear from your creator, Kuja" I tensed.  
  
"What do you want" I snapped. Eiko smiled cruelly.  
  
"I think I have something that you are looking for"  
  
"Zidane...what do you want with him?"  
  
"Oh, just a few experiments" The smile broadened on the 'experiments'. "You kill him and you'll pay, Garland"  
  
"Does Kuja care about his little brother then? I never would have expected it from you of all people"  
  
"Does it matter? I was sent to find Zidane"  
  
"The eidolons finally found me out then..." Garland paused for a moment "It does not matter anymore. It's too late for anyone to do anything"  
  
"What have you done, Garland?" I asked. Eiko smirked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough" he retreated from Eiko's body. She crumpled on the stone floor, knocked unconscious from the experience. I pulled her up, still pondering Garland's words.  
  
"What happened?" Eiko asked, blinking sleepily. Steiner ran up, red faced and waving his hands frantically.  
  
"It's terrible! Her majesty thinks that..."  
  
"Garland is alive. I know" I said grimly "And he has Zidane" I walked past a spluttering Steiner to Eiko who was sitting on the stairs looking dazed.  
  
"You alright, brat?"  
  
"Was he really inside my mind?" She asked me, rubbing her head. Her horn was back to its normal colour, Garland's presence gone. A moogle appeared beside her, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention. She leaned down and the moogle babbled to her, wings flapping wildly. Eiko eyes widened and the moogle vanished to wherever it went.  
  
"What is it?" Eiko was chewing on her nail, looking even more confused than before.  
  
"You know moogles are faeries? That they sense life everywhere?" I nodded and waited for her to continue. "When Garland took control of me, my life force was replaced with his...but...Mog..."  
  
"What?" I was dreading the answer that came.  
  
"Mog felt nothing. That means Garland..."  
  
"Is still dead" I finished.  
  
"How could that happen?" I looked at Steiner. I had forgotten he was there.  
  
"He must not have been brought back properly. Something must have stopped him. Or he had not been strong enough"  
  
"What does that have to do with Zidane?" Steiner asked.  
  
"I have no idea" I sighed. He growled in exasperation.  
  
"Maybe we should leave this till the morning" Eiko suggested. The girl looked dead on her feet. Steiner nodded agreement. The harsh screech of his armour made everyone wince as we walked into the castle. As Eiko went into her room, I turned to Steiner.  
  
"Steiner? Do something about that armour" I heard him yell several things at my back before I shut the door.  
  
Morning  
  
"What happened last night?" I looked at Garnet "I felt a spell, but I dismissed it, thinking it was just me" Both Steiner and Eiko glanced at me and I sighed.  
  
"I found something of Zidane's and I asked Eiko to scan where I found it" She nodded "Turns out Garland is still alive too" I said casually. The next few moments were chaos. Garnet fainted again and Shiva decided to wake up.  
  
/What is going on? / She glanced at my memories and I felt a surge of panic and I cringed. Shiva materialised in the room in a cloud of Blizzagas and everyone ducked to avoid being skewered by one.  
  
"Why is he alive too?" She snapped.  
  
"Not alive, Shiva" I said heavily "He's physically on this world, but not alive" She smiled, eyes glinting.  
  
"He didn't manage that much then. That is good"  
  
"What does he want with Zidane?" Garnet was sitting up, and Eiko had seemingly informed her of everything.  
  
"Like I said I don't..." I hesitated.  
  
"Kuja?"  
  
"The genomes were created by Garlands to be his servants, in a way. If he created them and added something that would help him if he died..." I trailed off. Garnet frowned.  
  
"Why Zidane though?"  
  
"I wasn't around, and apart from me Zidane is the strongest of the genomes. Garland also holds a grudge"  
  
"What did he mean by 'experiments'?" Eiko asked.  
  
"I think he lost some of his memories, so he can't remember how to get what he wants"  
  
"And what does he want?" I looked at Garnet.  
  
"He wants his power back. He wants us dead" Eiko said.  
  
"And this time Zidane isn't here to stop him"  
  
At last! Garland is back!!! And I'm finally getting onto the interesting part! Is it just me or do they seem to be getting shorter? Sorry if it's a bit weird or if there are mistakes. I'm tired (though that's not really an excuse). 


	7. Alexandria's Eternal Guardian

I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I looked around the table, stopping to look closer at every person. Everyone was showing (in their own way) anxiety. Garnet was playing with her pendant, Eiko was chewing her nails, Steiner was pacing (an extremely annoying habit with his armour) and Beatrix kept on unsheathing and sheathing her 'Save the Queen'. The combined sound of the chinking of metal, nails being chewed and the crunching of rusty armour was driving me mental. I stood up and went outside; ignoring the odd looks sent my way.  
  
/_You cannot blame them for being nervous_/ Shiva said, her voice accompanied by a mist of ice.  
  
"Being nervous will get us no where. Garland needs to be found before he remembers how to get back to full strength"  
  
_/You cannot do this alone child/_ Shiva whispered /_Deny it you may, but you know as well as I you will not succeed by yourself/  
_  
"I know" I sighed. Shiva appeared, regarding the sky. I looked up at her.  
  
"Listen" She said. I listened for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"I don't hear anything"  
  
"Exactly. Even the birds are silent" She frowned "Animals; especially wild ones are more sensitive to things than humans are. They can sense something is wrong, as do I"  
  
"Makes sense. Humans are too wrapped up in their own affairs to pay attention" Shiva nodded, and then turned to me.  
  
"Do you not feel it also?" I went quiet, listening closer to the stronger senses that genomes were ingrained with. There was a thick layer of unease present, and there was something amiss...  
  
_/The thing that is amiss...its balance. Garland's presence in Gaia has thrown it off, as he should not be here/_  
  
"Do the other eidolons know why he's here?" Shiva merely shrugged and sighed.  
  
"I tried to speak to Alexander earlier...but I couldn't get through. It's absolute chaos" I blinked at her, confused. She smiled at my expression.  
  
"You can never destroy an eidolon, Kuja. You just weakened him" She explained.  
  
"Why did he not return to defend Alexandria?"  
  
"He didn't think he needed to. He thought that there was no danger" She paused a moment. "Unless..." She ran off towards the stairs, leaving icy footprints on the floor. I went after her, following the footprints. I found myself at the very top of the castle, where the great sword had once stood. Shiva was kneeling down, touching a mark at the centre of the circle. I walked up next to her, leaning down to see the mark properly. It was a single feather, with a gap in the centre where a stone of some sort might have rested.  
  
"He is back" Shiva whispered "Alexandria's eternal guardian has returned" She smiled, a cold smirk that somehow suited her.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded.  
  
"No harm will come to this place" Shiva stood and touched her forehead, letting her hand fall after a moment. The feather mark glowed, and the circles surrounding it glowed in turn. Everything went white for a split second, leaving me on the floor and Shiva standing in front of a tall figure. She bowed her head and the person returned the gesture. I could finally see it clearer. It was a man (as far as I could tell) in steel armour, the helm pulled down to hide his face. The thing that said that he was not human, however, was the snowy wings that flapped gently behind him.  
  
_/Why did you call me Haukea? /_ A deep, metallic voice asked. I wondered who he was speaking to, but I remembered that Shiva had not always been the Ice Eidolon.  
  
_/I cannot get through to the others, Sir Alexander/_ She said, bowing her head again apologetically /_I am sorry if I disturbed you/_  
  
_/You wish to know if I know why he is here/_ Alexander turned to look at me, his expression hidden by the helm.  
  
_/This is the one I was sent to accompany, Sir Alexander/_ Shiva explained. I bowed slightly to him, and he nodded his head gravely.  
  
_/I believe that there was trouble with the gate, Haukea. He slipped by when another was passing in, or/_ He looked at me /_Passing out/_  
  
"When did you first sense Garland's presence here?" I asked Shiva. She shook her head helplessly.  
  
_/We did not know that Zidane was going to be kidnapped, but we sensed that something was wrong in the future. We revived you, thinking that you would help/  
  
/It took 5 years for something to happen/_ Alexander said.  
  
"But when did you sense him?" I repeated.  
  
_/I didn't for a while. The Iifa Tree, though it is no longer producing Mist is still powerful, and I was weakened by retaining this shape/_ she gestured at herself.  
  
_/We sensed him just after you were brought back. We since we cannot locate him we could do nothing but wait_/ I looked at Alexander.  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
_/Wait for you to awaken and set things right_ / he murmured, reaching up and pulling his helmet off. Dark eyes surveyed me solemnly. Raven strands of hair fluttered in a light breeze. I looked back at Shiva.  
  
"If he was sensed just after I came there be a possibility..." I trailed off, thinking.  
  
_/What child?_ /She asked.  
  
"That he sneaked through when I did" I turned my gaze to Alexander "That Zidane is only captive because of me?"  
  
_/Thus is the true nature of it realised/_ I heard Alexander's mental sigh /_I will alert the others...Haukea?/_  
  
_/Yes, Sir Alexander?_ / She asked.  
  
_/Keep an eye on him, Haukea_/ Shiva nodded and stepped closer to me. Alexander approached me, armour eerily silent (I must be spending too much time with Steiner).  
  
_/Go with your fate but not beyond/_ I looked up at him curiously _/Beyond leads to dark places_/

And with that he vanished, leaving me no closer to finding Zidane, only with the unspoken support of an eidolon to help me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
We now have more eidolons! Alexander is one of my favourite eidolons (The scene where he's summoned in Alexandria is so pretty!!!) Haukea is snow is Hawaiian. The quote at the end (the fate one) I just decided to throw in. Not sure if it makes sense there or not, not sure if I care either


	8. Mist and Souls

I don't own Final Fantasy 9.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I walked down the stairs, Shiva padding silently behind me. I hummed thoughtfully to myself, the song being completely familiar to me, yet I could not remember where I had learnt it.  
  
"Hey Kuja, Garnet wants to talk to you" Eiko called from the bottom of the stairs. She glared at me suspiciously. I stopped at returned the look. Shiva walked into my back, not hard enough to make me fall but I winced when her skin made me feel like I had been submerged in freezing water. I turned to look at her and she shrugged and disappeared, burying herself into my mind.  
  
"Where were you?" Eiko asked, and I also just shrugged and frowned at her. She sighed and skipped next to me, chattering happily. When we finally found Garnet in the gardens, she was bent over talking to someone.  
  
"Maya, where is your brother?" She asked the person she was talking to. She stepped sideways and the person was revealed. It was a girl, barely older than 5. My eyes widened when she looked up. Short gold spikes waved in the breeze and huge blue eyes watched Garnet as she stepped aside. Eiko cleared her throat and Garnet turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Eiko" Her smile fell when she saw me "Kuja" I nodded to her.  
  
"Hey, Garnet, Maya" Eiko smiled at the little girl. I remembered Eiko mentioning Garnet having twins, but hadn't really thought of it.  
  
"Like I was saying, Maya, where is Kale?" The girl shook her head.  
  
"I don't know" She said, voice barely audible. Garnet sighed, straightening the crown on her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" The girl shrugged and chewed her nail.  
  
"Don't do that Maya" Garnet said, exasperation starting to show. She looked at Eiko.  
  
"You haven't seen Kale, have you?" She asked. Eiko shook her head.  
  
"I haven't seen Trouble since I visited a month back" I blinked in confusion. Eiko nodded to the girl.  
  
"Kuja, this is Maya, one of the twins" The little girl smiled shyly at her name, still chewing her nail. A distant movement caught my eye and I saw someone in a tree by the water.  
  
"Is that who you're looking for?" I said, pointing at it. Garnet twisted around and Maya bounced off, waving her hands. "Kale! Mama wants to speak to you!" She yelled, scaring off the nearby birds. They both ran up and I wouldn't have needed to be told they were twins. They both looked exactly like Zidane; apart from the fact Kale had Garnet's dark eyes. Kale looked up at his mother fearfully, edging away from her. Garnet merely sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Please tell me before you disappear next time, hmm?" She said, brushing imaginary dust off her dress. The boy nodded and ran off with his sister.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked. She thought for a moment, and then smiled distantly.  
  
"Yes...we have some information on Garland's whereabouts. He seems to have returned to the Lost Continent, taking advantage of the little life there to hide. He has his ship with him, so we can only guess that he is conducting his experiments there..." Garnet trailed off, and sighed "That's all we have. The moogles couldn't get ay closer"  
  
"Do you know where in the Lost Continent he is?"  
  
_/I do/_ Shiva whispered /_His ship is permanently in the air, in the mountains furthest from Esto Gaza I believe/  
  
_"But wouldn't they notice his ship?"  
  
_/They are more interested in looking at that island/_  
  
"True" I looked at Garnet, who was watching me intently.  
  
"What did Shiva say?" She asked.  
  
"Garland is in the mountains furthest from Esto Gaza" I repeated what Shiva had said.  
  
"We could take an airship to Esto Gaza. We don't want to risk Garland seeing us" Garnet said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who's we?" I asked. She frowned and tapped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I'm going with you! Zidane is my family too" She snapped.  
  
"You are Queen of Alexandria would you-"  
  
"Majesty!" I soldier ran into the room, breathing hard.  
  
"Haagen?" The soldier stood straight and saluted.  
  
"Majesty, there are mist monsters in the town!"  
  
"Mist monsters? But how...Haagen, get the knights and protect the people!" The knight nodded and ran out of the room. "Kohel, gather information, see if anybody knows what is going on" The knight that had been standing near the door turned and left.

Garnet stood, and I noticed that she wasn't wearing a dress, but clothing similar to that she had worn when she was with Zidane's intrepid group. She walked over to stand near the door, pulling something out of a stand there. When she turned round she had her Whale Whisker rod balanced on one shoulder, her hair pulled back by a bandana. She strode out the door and onto the balcony of the castle. I stepped out behind her viewing the destruction the monsters were causing. Garnet was casting silence on the monsters she saw casting magic, all the while talking to herself. As a shadow passed by the castle I looked up and saw a flying monster pass overhead. I sent a Fira spell towards it, smirking when it hit its target.  
  
"You black mage friend is down there" I said to Garnet, spotting Vivi in the town square.  
  
"I'm going to go down" She said decisively. She turned and ran down the stairs, the rod swinging in her grasp. I saw several troops follow her and went back to shooting down the flying mist monsters. Eiko was skipping around, hitting the monsters with combinations of her flute and Holy. 'Rusty' and Beatrix were (I could only assume) at the town entrance, trying to stop any more from getting in.  
  
"Shiva, I think they might need some help"  
  
_/I suppose I have a duty to defend my summoner/_ Shiva sighed and appeared on the balcony, perched on the railing. She held her hands above her head, and I backed away from the sudden freezing cold. The railing under her feet was covered in a sheet of pure ice and snow seemed to appear and be drawn to her hands.  
  
"Diamond Dust!" All the monsters were frozen and when the ice shattered so did they. Shiva jumped down from the balcony to the ground, leaving me staring after her. I shrugged and jumped down too, preparing a Firaga spell to kill the monsters not hit by Shiva's attack. There were few left, most being finished off by the knights. We met at the town square, Garnet immediately going over to the small mage.  
  
"Vivi, it's good to see you again" She said warmly, hugging him. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling out several silver feathers. It seemed that the feathers were my hair, though I hadn't really understood why. Vivi looked up at me, and I could guess he was glaring.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. I mentally groaned, and when I was about to answer Shiva slunk up, followed by two Knights of Pluto.  
  
"Garland sent them" Shiva stated, whipping imaginary dust off her hands.  
  
"I thought so" I replied "Only Garland would know where to find mist and make monsters from it"  
  
"But mist is gone" I looked at Garnet.  
  
"Garland probably managed to contain some, somehow. Just in case" I frowned. He probably has an...interesting array of souls too"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Garnet asked weakly.  
  
"He probably kept the strongest souls somewhere for safekeeping"  
  
"Whose souls?" Vivi asked. I looked at him.  
  
"The Cleyrans had particularly powerful souls, I believe" I said, watching their expressions carefully. Garnet looked sick, while Beatrix looked guilty. Steiner looked sad, as did the black mage.  
  
"So all the people in Cleyra..." Beatrix trailed off.  
  
"Their souls are captive of Garland now. If he gets a chance to fuse with them, no eidolon will be able to stop him" I sighed.  
  
"But what has Zidane to do with it?"  
  
"If Garland uses Zidane's soul...all the eidolons together will not be able to stop him"  
  
"Kuja?" Vivi asked, as if to check who I was.  
  
"Gaia will fall to him"


	9. Haukea, Lady of the White Snow

It's been a while since I updated. Sorry!

I don't own it so don't sue.

Chapter 9

I sat by the telescope at the top of Lindblum Castle, looking at the tatty map Shiva had given me. It was ancient, the fabric torn and parts of continents missing. When I had questioned Shiva about the date it had been done she had been unclear, merely saying she had found it somewhere. Probably several thousand years ago.

We (Me, Garnet, Eiko, Vivi and some of the Pluto Knights) had taken the Blue Narciss II to Lindblum to see if the new Hilde Garde 4 was finished, and to see if they could 'borrow' it. 'Borrow' as in take the ship and (most likely) give it back in pieces. From where I was sitting I could see the deck of the airship, people scurrying about onboard.

"Kupo!" I glared at Eiko's precious moogle, wondering what she would do if I kicked it off the tower. Moogles were not known for good flying. Mog shifted and backed away as I stood up and advanced slowly, balanced on the narrow wall of the tower.

"Miss Eiko says for Kuja to come...kupo?" Mog vanished from my sight in record time, leaving me standing several feet from the ground. Cool breath on my neck and a freezing sensation up my spine told me Shiva was standing behind me. She reached over and plucked the map from my loose grip, handling it gently.

"A traveller gave this to me" I turned, finding her studying the map fondly.

"When I was just Haukea, a priestess of a Temple in the mountains. When little set me apart from others. A man gave this to me when I rescued him from the cold. He had been many places, whereas I had never seen any other place than the mountain I grew up in. He gave me a map, told me stories of the places he had been. I was fascinated. They all seemed so alien, so unreal. That's what he said about my temple, that it was amazing how someone could survive in such harsh weather" Shiva shrugged, smiling slightly "Very little lived near my temple. I had to rely on my senses about when to get thing to survive, to avoid being trapped in the snow. He left when the weather died down...I never saw or heard from him again. I don't even know if he made it off the mountain"

"How did Bahamut find you?" I asked, knowing I might not get an answer. She thought for a moment, considering the map in her hands.

"He posed as a lost traveller at first. I was still young; it was not long after my encounter with the traveller. He always wore a long dark robe, and I never saw him without his hood down. He would follow me around, watch me, ask what I was doing and what I thought the snow and the ice would do in a few days, and so on. It was on one of the days in midwinter when extreme weather hits when I found out who he was. A blizzard had picked up leaving me trapped inside. I realised that I was on my own and, for some reason I still don't understand, set out to find him. I tapped into powers I knew I had to push back the storm to clear my sight. I thought every person had them, that it was normal to manipulate ice and snow like I did. I found him standing on the edge of the cliff, watching me thoughtfully. He said words in a language I did not understand, but knew somehow. He nodded and said something about me being the one he had been sent to find. I asked who sent him and he replied 'Alexander'..." She trailed off, her hand gripping the map tight. When I realised the map was not encased in ice, I looked again at Shiva, not recognising the person who stood in front of me.

A tall woman in white robes gazed out towards the sea. Her skin without the icy pallor, form without the ability to freeze enemies in their tracks. When she spoke, however, there was the chilly echo of Shiva's voice to Haukea's more human tone.

"It all rushed back to me then. I knew Alexander from before...a dashing man in steel armour to defend him and wings to reach to reach the heavens..."

"_Run...ning to find what cannot be found..._

_Gone is the dreamer...To this world you are bound..._

_I will find you again...Alexander."_

"Shiva...Haukea?" I edged closer to Shiva, slightly disturbed by what she had just said.

"Alexander..." She said the name with a fierce passion, and I backed away, still trying to figure out what she was talking about. "_Alexander..." _She said it softer now, and her face twisted like she was trying to force tears back.

"Haukea?" I asked again. She looked at me, eyes seeing the past. She shook her head and she was Shiva again.

"Did I say or do anything weird?" She asked anxiously.

"You said Alexander a suspicious amount of times" I informed her. She blushed slightly.

"Erm...I was just...thinking about the others..." For the first time since I had known her Shiva stumbled over her words. I blinked, raising an eyebrow. She carried on for a while before giving up and vanishing.

I sighed, jumping off the ledge and jogging down the stairs. As I walked I tried to talk to Shiva, pulling on the link between us. It was there, but Shiva was completely silent.

'Probably sulking' I thought.

"Kujaaaaaaaaaa! You're late!" The brat... Eiko whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes, tucking the map into a pocket.

"I was talking to Shiva" She scowled again before skipping away and jumping on a surprised Vivi. The black mage had grown a lot, his features becoming more human. Not something Garland had expected to do, I think. He pushed his hat back, revealing cat like yellow eyes.

"I trust you, Kuja" Someone whispered. Garnet was standing next to me, watching the airship's crew do last minute checks on the Hilde Garde 4. "I'm trusting you to look after them and bring Zidane back"

"I suppose I owe you that much" I sighed.

"I wish I could come with you...but I can't leave the castle" She frowned "Who's that?" I looked at where she was pointing.

"Rat" I said, losing interest. She scowled at me.

"It's Freya" The 'rat' walked up, spear gripped loosely in her hand.

"I'm coming with you. I have a feeling you'll need help" She said to me, smiling at the Queen.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed again.

"None in the slightest" She said, smirking.

"Perfect" I turned to Garnet "Just don't tell me Rusty's coming or I might have to kill you, him and myself"

"You and Zidane are more alike than I first thought" She replied, smile never wavering.

"Very funny" Rusty hissed over Garnet's head.

"Kujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! We're goiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The Brat (also known as Eiko) trilled.

"I'll come back with Zidane" I promised Garnet, who nodded, turning away. "If it's the last thing I do" I whispered.


	10. An Eidolon's Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own it, must I repeat myself?

Chapter 10

'_Run...ning to find what cannot be found..._

_Gone is the dreamer...to this world you are bound..._

_I will find you again...Alexander' _

I jerked awake, the words still lingering in my ears. I shivered, clutching the thick material of my jacket to me. I **despised **cold weather, avoiding mountains whenever I could. Though that was not the only reason I felt cold. My conversation with Shiva lingered on the border of my thoughts constantly, waiting to catch me at a time where I was open to whispers of past words. I stalked out onto the deck, tail twitching in agitation. My breath came out in clouds as I let out a hiss of frustration. I knew Zidane was still alive, I could sense him on the edge of my mind. But there were dark things there too. I noticed someone else on the deck, pale skin and long blue hair stood out in stark contrast to the night sky.

'_Run...ning to find-'_

'_Leave me alone'_ I hissed mentally. The voice fell silent, retreating again. Shiva hadn't noticed me, giving me time to watch her. She was shivering, though it can't have been from the cold. Her eyes saw something else...from her past, maybe.

'_Or_ _someone' _I thought. Shiva turned around slowly, eyes glazed. She was Haukea again. Pastel blue hair twisted in the breeze, face hidden by the hood.

"Alexander..." She sighed "Why did you leave me?" I blinked. Haukea buried her head in her hands. I cleared my throat, shifting uncomfortably. Shiva tended to get violent when under the influence of extreme emotion. I did want to find Zidane in one piece. Her head snapped up, and I scrambled back.

'_She's going to kill me!_' Being the most prominent thought on my mind, I ran up to the prow and perched on the railing, listening carefully. A high pitched shriek informed everyone of Eiko's encounter with the un-stereotypical emotional wreck that was the eidolon and goddess of ice.

"KUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A purple and pink blur whipped past, a pink moogle in hot pursuit. Even as my eyes were being scalded out by the vivid bright pink that both Eiko and her moogle were wearing, several Blizzagas whipped outwards into the night. The danger of death by being skewered on ice seemed to banish the pain. As Shiva came into view I shot forward, touching the snowflake pedant that had been a gift from 'someone' (I had a pretty good idea who) and Shiva's form vanished, sending me into the crates stacked against the wall. I struggled to keep Shiva from appearing again, using all my strength and magic to seal her there.

"Damn" I commented.

"Things aren't going very well for you, are they, first angel?" I soft voice asked. I chanced a look upwards. A small bird was perched next to me, flaming wings held at an impressive angle. A fire bird? There's only one of those...

"**Phoenix?!" **I gasped. She smiled and nodded.

"Though it is Shiva I truly worry about" She continued. I looked up at her again. "Her meeting with Alexander is the cause. He should not have allowed himself to be summoned, he admits that now. But...I suppose he acted the way he felt was right"

"Were they..." I trailed off, though she understood what I wanted to ask.

"Lovers? Yes. Every since they first met, until they were sealed away to defend Gaia from destruction many years ago" She shrugged and sighed "I don't understand what happened...it seemed they argued over something. They never spoke to each other again"

"That explains it then" Shiva started struggling inside my mind and I didn't have the strength to stop her. We both scrabbled to get out of the way. Lest she attack us again. Phoenix glowed as her form shifted (probably so she could talk to Shiva face to face). Shiva appeared and immediately made a beeline for Phoenix, who, to her credit, stood her ground. They stood about a foot away from each other, and I started backing away even more. I was surprised when Phoenix gave Shiva a sunny smile.

"I thought you would've been happier to see me" She smiled at Shiva's expression. After a moment the smile dropped "We are going to have to do something now, you know that Shiva" Shiva scowled and muttered something, and while I didn't hear it Phoenix must have.

"We have to Shiva! We can't risk Gaia or its future changing! Atomos is having a fit!" Phoenix snapped "I shouldn't even be here!" I became aware of the temperature of the room shooting upwards. The smell of ash became more noticeable as Phoenix's hands clenched.

"Shouldn't you go back then? I can handle myself fine. He'll probably detain you" Shiva replied. I cringed, anticipating a catfight between two eidolons.

"Atomos can take his detainments and shove them up his-"

"Okay, Okay I get the picture" Shiva sighed, scowling at the other eidolon.

"Why did _you_ have to come?"

"Don't you mean why didn't _Alexander _come?" Phoenix replied, smirking. Shiva hissed angrily, disappearing back into my mind.

"I think I touched a nerve there" Phoenix smirked again.

"I thought all the eidolons got on with each other" I said to her.

"We tolerate each other, first angel. Some of us just lose patience" Phoenix shrugged, smiling vaguely.

"First angel?" I said in bemusement.

"You are the oldest of the genomes, are you not?" When I nodded she smiled brightly. "Therefore you are first angel"

"But why angel?" I asked.

"Children are like angels, and the genomes are like children" She gave me a sharp look "They are all so innocent, childlike. They did not have experiences like people do that make them mature. You own brother; Zidane was like a child for awhile. Before he found out who he was"

"Garland just created them to be power machines, not to function like a normal human" I replied.

"Zidane was fortunate. He developed his own character, did not end up like the soulless ones your sister is with" She commented.

"Zidane developed a character because he _has _a soul, unlike the others"

"Garland was very clever. To create an almost perfect being" Phoenix remarked offhandedly.

"Who'd want to be perfect?" I replied. Phoenix chuckled.

"Very true first angel" Silence lapsed between us, neither of us could think of anything to say.

"If you don't get on with the eidolons all the time...why do you even bother looking after one another? Why are you trying to help Shiva?" I asked.

"Why are you so determined to find Zidane?" She answered the question with one of her own. I blinked.

"Closest thing I have to a family? Guilt maybe? I'm not sure. We share the same blood; maybe it makes me feel responsible"

"You have eidolon in you too. Does that make you feel responsible for us?" She asked, leaning closer to see my reaction.

"Well I- what?" I yelled, tripping over air and hitting the floor with a crunch. Phoenix crouched down next to me, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry first angel. I didn't mean to spring it on you exactly like that"

"You always were the tactless one, Phoenix" Shiva drawled. I blinked up at her, wondering where she had come from.

"You try telling somebody they have eidolon in them. You either say it or spend precious time dancing round the subject" Phoenix retorted, standing up.

"You just had to tell me now didn't you?" I sighed.

"Well you don't have anything better to think about" Phoenix said amiably.

"How about how I'm going to get onto Garland's ship without being found and how I'm going to find Zidane and get all of us out of there in one piece" I groaned. Phoenix winced and Shiva snickered.

"Oops" Phoenix managed.

"Better tell him before he breaks, maims or kills something" Shiva (the hypocrite) advised.

"Well...Garland somehow got his hands on an eidolon's soul and and...heuseditwithhisearliercreationandthatshowyougothere" Phoenix finished in one breath.

"What?" I said.

"I think she said he used it with his earlier creation and that's how you got here" Shiva translated the hurried babble.

"It was the only way to get something so powerful to be stable enough to survive" The fire eidolon added.

"How did he do it with Zidane?" I asked.

"He had better technology and an extremely powerful soul- a summoner's one in fact- to make it stable" Phoenix nodded.

"A summoner's...from Madain Sari?"

"You don't seem surprised" Phoenix said curiously.

"I always knew he had a summoner's soul, how else could he be so strong? Why else would I want to save him so desperately?"

"It's an eidolon's instinctive desire to protect his summoner, in this case, your wish to save your brother is the eidolon half of your mind. He just doesn't have the understanding to summon properly. He probably never will" Phoenix sighed.

"Just the eidolon half" I murmured. "That's the only reason why?" I asked them, cringing at the edge of desperation in my voice.

"Most likely" Shiva replied.

'That's right' I thought, smiling wryly 'Why would Kuja care about anyone else?'

"Kuja?"

'Maybe...I don't care' I nodded, forcing any thoughts of Zidane as a brother away 'I don't. I'm only here to redeem myself. That's all...that's all I am'

Back on the ship, tears streamed unchecked down my cheeks.

-------------------------------------

Wow. 5 pages! My longest chapter yet! I wanted to put a more into this chapter. Sorry if the amount of information has fried your brain.


	11. Truths Told

Nope. I don't own it.

I seem to have drifted from the original plot a bit. Ah well, I'm sure you'll manage. I think there's a bit of slash in this. Only if you squint, though.

Chapter 11

I sank to the ground, burying my head into my hands. I felt Phoenix crouch down next to me. She rested a hand on the bare skin of my arm and I felt a searing pain as it burnt under her fingers, then healed again. I tried to flinch away and she let me, tucking her hands into her lap. I drew in a ragged breath, trying to stem the tears.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought desperately.

"First Angel...I am so very sorry" I turned back to her, eyes blurry "You should have been told earlier"

"Been told what?" I whispered bleakly. She shook her head.

"Never mind..." She sighed "Haukea, I need to speak to you" She looked over her shoulder to the ice eidolon in the shadows of the room. I could see Shiva flinch at the venom in Phoenix's voice. As she stood up and walked over to Shiva, I struggled to hear what they said. However, Phoenix glanced at me and whispered a spell under her breath. I was asleep in an instant.

Later

"I don't care!" I heard Phoenix screech as I awoke. I kept my eyes shut, trying to figure out what had happened.

"It's not my problem!" Shiva yelled back. I winced at the pitch of their voices.

"Why isn't it? You were sent to guide him! You were supposed to explain to him before he got attached!" I winced again. The heat in the room was unbearable and the fact I was in the room with two angry eidolons did not make it more comfortable. Shiva was silent, and Phoenix folded her arms and gave her a triumphant look.

"I'm a her" I muttered, barely audible. Phoenix heard and smirked, sending me an apologetic look. Shiva merely frowned.

"Why didn't you-"

"No" Phoenix interrupted her "Don't try to shift the blame Haukea. I wasn't allowed to do anything and you volunteered to do it"

"Well, I-"

"And don't say you made a mistake either!" Phoenix snapped. I blinked at her, wondering if she was physic as well as having no control over her power. The temperature of the room had sailed up once again.

"I wasn't going to" Shiva protested weakly. Phoenix scowled and raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Maybe you should-" Phoenix was cut off when a thin beam of purple light shot down in front of her feet. A message in clearly printed Terran appeared (A.N: Think of Oh! My Goddess when God sends a message. Can't? Too bad). Phoenix crouched down and read it, re-read it, and read it again.

"I'm in trouble" She announced after several silent minutes stretched by.

"As per usual" Shiva added. Phoenix scowled at her.

"But so are you" Phoenix pointed at the third line down, looking smug. Shiva walked over, and then leaned down. She said the words softly to herself, and both Phoenix and I took several steps back, fearing the worst.

"I'm WHAT?!?" She screeched, and then turned to Phoenix "This is YOUR entire fault!"

"Don't blame me" Phoenix held up her hands "It's your fault for not doing something in the first place" She vanished in a cloud of ash and a small flaming bird landed on my shoulder.

"Can't manage anything bigger than that?" Shiva sneered.

"It's easier to keep an eye on both of you like this" Phoenix retorted, talons digging into my shoulder.

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me anyway?" Both me and Phoenix raised eyebrows (if a bird could do that) and she huffed and disappeared, returning to sulk in my mind.

"Child" The firebird huffed.

"What are you in trouble for?" I asked her. She ruffled her feathers in (what I imagine was) indignation.

"Coming down to try and make Haukea see sense"

"So..." I trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Once I get back I'll probably be detained"

"Couldn't you just not go back?" I supplied.

"And stay among mortals for the rest of eternity? You** must** be joking!" The disgust in her voice made me cringe.

"What's wrong with mortals?" I protested.

"You're weak" She retorted, and before I could reply Eiko burst into the room.

"The Invincible is in our sights!" She yelled. I cringed again, reaching up to cover my ears.

"Eiko...I'm right here" I mumbled. So blinked, and then blushed in embarrassment.

"So you are...we'll be able to land nearby, since the HG is really small and quiet but not too close...we'll have to enter the Invincible on foot" She chirped.

"So we...wait a minute, who's we?" I asked Eiko, who looked at me like I was insane, or stupid, or both.

"Me, you and Freya of course" She said.

"You are not coming with me" I said, poking her forehead. The not-quite woman scowled and smacked me with her flute.

"I'm not a little girl! Besides, you can't tell me what to do, and I have to make sure you rescue Zidane" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at me.

"Why would I have come all this way if I wasn't going to rescue him" I swept out of the room, leaving her behind. I went out to the deck, shivering to the ever-cold air. Phoenix flapped her wings, the cold not affecting her.

"Come on!" Eiko called, jumping over the side and onto the ledge below. I saw the pilots shake their heads, being familiar with her behaviour. I stood on the railing, glancing around to check where she was. I noticed the 'rat' following her down. I shrugged and Phoenix took flight, sweeping down the mountainside after them. I jumped off the railing and (gracefully) missed the ledge. I slid down until I was finally able to reach flat ground, which, fortunately, was where the other two were.

"Very elegant, Kuja" Eiko drawled, and I straightened up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I thought so too" I walked forward, trying not to stumble on loose rock.

The familiar purple hull of the Invincible came into sight, tucked in between the two mountains. I shivered when I saw the eye in the hull. I wondered whether I could still summon it or not, then decided I'd rather not know.

"Any ideas on how to get on?" Eiko whispered, which was loud enough to wake the dead.

"Nope" I leaned back and sighed.

"I suggest that one of us goes on and scopes it out, then the others follow" Freya suggested, eyeing the ship with apprehension. I nodded, and then looked around at the small party.

"I'll go" Phoenix volunteered "I'm smaller and faster then you" She added, taking flight and fluttering onto the ship. A tense few moments passed, and I let out a sigh of relief as a small red bird flapped out from the ship, changing into a humanoid form. She waved, signalling for us to come up.

"Come on" I climbed up the ladder, tail waving to keep my balance. On closer inspection, Phoenix was pale and her face was frozen in a shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and grabbed my hand, pulling me along and into another room, which I rcognised immediately as a lab. I looked at Phoenix in confusion, but she shook her head again and pointed to a figure strapped against the wall, and when I looked I felt like my heart had been torn from my chest.

"Holy Alexander" I managed "Zidane"


	12. The Invincible's Master

I am still alive! Sorry I've been gone so long.

I seem to be drifting from the whole Kuja-is-a-girl plot, but I couldn't pass up the chance to bind them together. I'm thinking about doing another story about the eidolons to fill in the gaps. Let me know what you think. Kuja is OOC! (I think).

I STILL don't own FFIX. Square does.

Chapter 12

The eidolon in me screamed in rage and pain as the joint to its soul dropped to floor. I pulled the chains away, lifting Zidane up and pushing his now over-grown hair out of the way.

"Zidane? Zidane **please..." **I held him close, looking up as the sounds of a fight drifted came from outside.

"Shiva" I whispered harshly, and she appeared and instantly sped out the door, leaving me with the still frozen in place Phoenix.

"He can't die" I whispered, looking at Phoenix beseechingly. She knelt beside me, sighing as she took in the extent of the damage.

"He may not make it, first angel" I frowned, Zidane was breathing, though it was harsh and shallow.

"But..." I was desperate, and my head was starting to ache from a combination of the noise and frowning too much.

"Stay with him" She padded outside, and the fighting outside increased in volume, and I settled for merely trying to think of a way to wake him up.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear little rebel" I froze, my arms tightening around Zidane in a (what I knew was) feeble attempt to defend him.

"Garland" I hissed out, breath coming out in clouds. I turned around and stood up, my unconscious brother still cradled in my arms.

"Now, Kuja, I can't have you stealing my experiment like that. Not till finished with him, anyway" He said, voice patronising as ever.

"What have you done to him?" I snapped, feeling Zidane twitch slightly.

"Looking at his traits, comparing his data to yours" He smiled coldly "I just need you to finish off my research"

"No" I stated, backing away from him. I felt Phoenix lift Zidane out of my arms, and I didn't protest.

"Ah, good to see you again Eliana, or is it Phoenix, now?" He asked, voice mocking.

"Phoenix to you, Garland." She replied, voice still slightly cheerful.

"Shame, but back to you" He looked back at me "If you kill me, you won't get to save your dear brother. But I doubt you'll get to kill me anyway. My pet will get you first" He vanished, leaving an echo of his laughter behind.

"His pet?" I repeated. Before I received an answer, a monstrous roar echoed in the ship, prompted by a scream from Eiko. We both ran outside, Phoenix still holding Zidane.

"Stay here" She looked at me "Keep him safe" She nodded and crouched down, preparing a spell. I jumped down onto the floor of the valley, cringing at the huge dragon, which bashed Freya about as easily as if the Burmecian had been a doll.

"Curaga!" I yelled, aiming the spell at Freya. She stood up and charged forward again, while I tried to scan for its weak spots. My spell was answered with a thin black, spiked tail; with I managed to duck away from.

"Diamond Dust!" The monster just shook off the ice based attack and proceeded to shoot fireballs at everyone within range.

"Holy!" the spell did more damage then physical attacks, but the dragon's hide was nearly immune to any of the spells cast by Eiko.

"The best way to beat a dragon is with another dragon" I yelled to Eiko, who faltered and turned back to me, face livid.

"Where the hell are we supposed to get one of those?" She screamed. At that same moment, Freya managed to take out one of its eyes, which sent the dragon into a fit of rage. I didn't manage to duck the failing tail this time, and I winced from my new-found position several feet back from the fight on my back.

"How the hell..." I trailed off as I realised I was lying beneath the Invincible, its eye opened then focused on me.

"You know Kuja, since you have the soul of an eidolon, you should be able to be controlled like one too" Garland appeared, laughing at my expense.

"What..." I froze when the Invincible's eye started to glow. It was trying to seize control of an eidolon. But it wasn't looking at Shiva or Phoenix. It was looking at me.

"Soon you will be mine to use again" Garland vanished in a whirl of manical laughter, while I felt my body contort as a monster was drawn out of me.

"Shit" I managed.


	13. The Creature That Was

I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer. You all know it anyway.

Sorry that this is so short, but I'm tired and have stuff to concentrate on (Hellish Coursework) so I'll try to get another chapter up around Christmas, but don't expect anything fantastic (winces).

Chapter 13

I shot upwards, doubling over as a pair of streamlined, spiked wings shot from my back. As I turned, I caught a vague reflection of myself in the icy side of the mountains. A dragon stared back, a mane of feathers running from the tip of its tail to the crown of the head. Purple, cat-slit eyes narrowed as it turned back to face its 'companions'

_/Kill them/ _

'No...'

_/It's what you were born to do/_

'Why can't decide what I want to do?'

_/It's part of who you are. You crave bloodshed, don't deny it/_

'Zidane'

_/Doesn't care/ _the voice hissed /_why would he care? /_

'I don't know...'

_/Destroy them all/ _

'Yesssss'

The rest of the word dissolved into a hiss and I concentrated on the pitiful humans attempting to dodge shards of ice falling from the cliff. I threw a Blizzaga at them, which Shiva managed to deflect. Red clouded my vision as I was sent into an insane rage.

"Good pet" Garland chuckled. I spun and hissed at him.

"I am no one's pet" I snarled, lashing at him with my tail.

"Obey me, I created you!"

"Fool. A dragon obeys no man" I saw him glance at the Invincible "It may have unlocked me, but it cannot control me. It drew off you, and you are not all here"

"What do you mean by that?" He yelled.

"You never brought all of yourself back from the dead. The Invincible will not work properly" He cursed and vanished, and the Invincible shuddered as its engine came to life.

I shivered, not entirely from the cold and slid around to face the terrified humans and eidolon. I had been lying when I spoke to Garland. The Invincible had nearly total control over my thoughts, and I had only been able to push it back for awhile.

"Haukea" I growled, struggling to retain control. Shiva looked up at me, surprised by the use of her old name.

"Yes?"

"Take Zidane and get him back to Alexandria. He can be better protected there"

"Two Questions!" Eiko piped up "What are you going to do, and be better protected from what?"

"I'm going to stay here and drive them off for as long as I can" I flinched as a biting wind picked up "Garland also created...less...human creatures"

"But-"

"GO!" I snarled. They shrank away, Phoenix carrying Zidane. A few minutes later, I heard the faint hum of the ship as it flew away. I faced the Invincible, ready for nearly anything. Nearly.

"This can't be real" I muttered, watching as a huge wyvern slid out from behind the Invincible, black as night but moving so fast it was hard to pick out from the background.

"This, however, IS one of my pets" Garland petted the scaly neck "Kuja, meet Shrike, your executioner"

For those of you who don't know what a wyvern is, it's a dragon-like creature, except it has a snake tail instead of backlegs. Look on Google if you don't know what I'm talking about.


	14. Return to Alexandria

I don't own IX. But really, it's not like Square is going to go through ALL the fanfictions out there and sue people for not adding a disclaimer, is it???

-----------------------

I attempted to defend myself as the wyvern launched itself into me. Claws latched onto my wings, while it attempted to bite my neck. The long steel-like feathers that acted a bit like a mane prevented Shrike from latching on. I clawed at the parts of him I could reach, feeling scaly skin peel off under my claws. Shrike released me, shrieking in pain. I backing away, using sore wings to gain distance from the enraged wyvern.

I glanced into the distance, noting a speck in the distance that was the Hilda Garde. Determined to give them as much time as I could, I latched onto Shrike's back, both of us tumbling to the foot of the mountain. He hissed and bit me again, pulling on my wings with his teeth as his two legs kept my head down. I lashed at him with my tail hoping to the able to force him off. He did, tearing my neck as he did so. Blood spilt everywhere, mixing with the snow.

I threw an ice spell at the wyvern, making him reel back. I was charging up another one when my eye was caught by a ship speeding away in the distance. The Invincible. I snarled, berated myself for not noticing before. He was going to try to destroy Alexandria again. But how...never mind. I sped after him, Shrike following closely.

_/Chi...ld/_

'Shiva?'

_/Co...me...fast...Alex...dria.../_

Her mental voice was weak, like something was interfering with her magic. I sped up, using cloud cover to hide myself from Garland. I could feel Shrike coming up under me, and managed to swerve out of the way just in time. He hissed in anger when it missed its target, turning and swooping down again. I had to admire the fierce strength of the creature, despite the insane lust for blood that drove it. It may have been ungainly on the ground, but in the air it reigned supreme above much else.

I broke out of the clouds to avoid a dive from Shrike, finding that Garland had used my distraction with Shrike to his advantage. I saw a great many creatures pour out of the Invincible, some teleporting, others merely diving down to the city which the ship was hovering over. Alexandria.

Though the city had rebuilt its defences, they had been caught off guard and didn't stand a chance. Shrike slammed into me from above, causing me to lose control and dive down towards the city. I managed to pull out in time, landing on the platform where Alexander's stone was kept. I shivered, and began to force the...less human side back; until I was able to change back into my now usual appearance (I was disappointed that the transformation had not affected the girl disguise). I saw Shrike disappear into the town, no doubt doing the same as I had done.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing one of the pikes that were leaned against the wall. I ran out into the town, finding the screaming townspeople scattering in all directions. I shook my head, scowling at them.

"They should know better. Never run from an immortal, it just attracts their attention" I muttered darkly. When I did not receive an observation or a comment, I shook myself. I had gotten so used to Shiva's presence in my mind; I had forgotten that she wasn't there anymore. I sighed, before launching into one of the malformed creatures that came around the corner.

Its mangled form collapsed after a few hits and a blasting of ice. I smirked, visualising the fun Shiva must be having with her special 'Diamond Dust'. I edged around the body and darted towards where I felt the most energy coming from. I ran into the square in front of Alexandria's main gate. The houses were mostly destroyed, the cobblestones pulled up from the grounds. Phoenix, Eiko, Freya, and, much to my surprise, Garnet were fighting the creatures here.

"Phoenix" I yelled over the sound of the fighting "Eliana!" That caught her attention. She tilted her head slightly, then her expression cleared and she pointed back to the castle, waving frantically. When I looked back, the Invincible was heading towards the castle, lowering from the sky.

Phoenix bolted towards me, golden red hair sliding over her shoulders as fiery eyes flashed in anger. I cringed in the face of her rage, the smell of ash becoming prominent.

"Defend your brother, Kuja. Shiva is with him, but he needs you" She said, sending a Firaga spell at the Invincible as she spoke.

"Very well" I thought for a moment

"Best call Alexander too" Phoenix added, nudging me "Now go!"

I changed into my other form and flew at the Invincible, slamming into the deck. It veered away, exactly what I had aimed for. I landed on the square, shifting back into my human form. I ran past Alexander's 'call spot' and into the castle. I found Haukea (for she was once again human) leaning over Zidane, healing him as much as she could.

"Shiva! Garland is coming. Get Zidane out of here!" She looked at me, then nodded and picked him up.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, shifting her grip on Zidane.

"I'm going to call Alexander to keep _him _out" She hesitated, then nodded again and walked swiftly out the door. I turned and went back out, crouching in front of the etched feather. I glanced up to see the Invincible being distracted by Phoenix, who was in her normal form, dive bombing the ponderous craft. I looked back down; then, imitating what Shiva had done, touched my hand to my forehead then pressed it to the mark.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask for help" His deep voice catching my attention as I stood up again.

"Good for you" I grumbled "So, _Sir_ Alexander, are you going to help your summoner, or let that psycho track down and use your lady?"

"_What?" _He growled. His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to regard the veering Invincible.

"You didn't know?" I asked tentatively. He turned to look at me, annoyance and a bit of anxiety showing in his stern face.

"I have been holding back more of these creatures from breaking through the gate. Garland's re-entry disrupted the system" He looked around, dark eyes searching "Haukea...is she...?"

"She's taken Zidane somewhere safe"

"So, you have finally harnessed your power then, tatsuko. That is relieving". He sounded like he meant it, too.

"But what if Garland tries to use Invincible again?" I asked, worried for them.

"It won't work. You managed to shake off its control. We have gained the knowledge to be able to bar it from us" He looked back at me, eyes narrowed. I flinched under his scrutiny. "Still haven't regained your normal form then, tatsuko?"

"What does-" I looked down, and then went red. When I had flown through the clouds, I had gotten wet. The shirt I was wearing was now clinging to my skin, showing off what was not a good idea to show in public. Alexander's obvious amusement only made in ten times worse. I scowled at him, pulling my hair out of its tie, letting my hair fall loose, covering me effectively.

"I will distract the creatures. You will find Garland and find out how to cease this chaos" He commanded, seeming more confident in his role of leader. I nodded, shifting form and flying towards the Invincible. I heard the creatures foolishly trying to attack Alexander, who was taking them down by the dozen. I landed on the deck of the ship easily enough, though I had to duck the hail of spells coming from below.

"Garland!" I yelled, back in my human form. He turned from his position by the wheel and smirked at me.

"You are not going to stop me this time, Kuja. I am already regaining my mortality. Then you will not be able to stop anybody. You will not have a summoner"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed. He shook his head patronisingly at me.

"Have you not been told? Unless an eidolon's summoner passes on their abilities, the eidolon will be destroyed when their summoner dies" He smiled at me, still patronising "And your brother is not capable of doing that"

You knew when you created me, didn't you!" I snapped, on the verge of uncharacteristic yelling.

"Oh yes. It was just in case I did lose control of you. I could kill your weaker half, and you would die with him. And when you die, your souls will come to me and I will complete my mission." He smirked "Such a pity. It's a sad waste of such a powerful creature. Ah well, best find a way to save your other half Kuja. He'll not last long, and then I will be unstoppable"

"You-" He turned back when I fumbled for a word to describe him.

"Tell Zidane I said 'Goodbye'. Shrike!" The wyvern flew over to the deck and I leaped away, blasting what I could see with magic.

"Shiva!" I yelled "_Dammit..._"

----------------------

tatsuko – dragon child (it's not marked because is a bitch and has decided that it doesn't like asterisks anymore).


	15. End of the Road

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I decided that I had to finish this, so here is the very last chapter! An epilogue will follow soon! I _still_ don't own 'em. So I have finally ended my 10 months long hiatus.

----------------

Alexander was blowing down monsters mid-air when I dropped down.

"Alexander! Where's Shiva?" He gestured vaguely towards the dock of the castle and I transformed, flying down towards Shiva's powerful magic signature. She was moving faster than any human could ever manage.

"Shiva!" She jumped back as I hurtled out of the sky. She glanced down at the blonde bundle in her arms, which was trembling violently. I took Zidane from Shiva, and his quaking stopped. I glanced at Shiva for an explanation.

"You're his eidolon, as well as his brother. Your mere presence is comforting to him" She smiled "He is fond of you, despite your past"

"Garland said that once he dies, I will follow" Shiva smiled again, this time with as much warmth as a blizzard.

"Well, we'll just have to keep him alive, won't we?" She looked Zidane over "Though it may be a long time before he recovers, for now, he will be fine"

"We'll have to keep Garland away from him, now" I shifted Zidane slightly to ease out my cramping muscles and he unknowingly latched onto my arms, not letting me move. Shiva's bell-like laugh was picked up by the wind, at odds with the chaos behind us. We both froze, however, at the sound of a boat pulling up in the docks.

"Where is everybody?" A ragtag band of people emerged from the thick mist. I dropped into a fighting stance, covering Zidane. Shiva, however, stood calmly.

"The hell are you?" One asked. He appeared to be their leader; by the way the others were grouped around him. I looked at Shiva to see if she could tell me who they were.

_/Tantalus...Zidane's adoptive family/ _she gestured slightly for me to relax. I stood again, warning them away with a glare.

"Ah, Kuja. There you are" Cid appeared in front of them, nodding to me.

"Why's that maniac here?" I frowned at the battle ready troupe, raising an eyebrow in amusement, as they thought they would fight me and come out victorious.

"I told you Baku. Calm down, the lot of you" Cid ordered, gesturing at them. Cid glanced at the cloak wrapped bundle in my arms, eyes locking on the showing strands of blond hair.

"You rescued him. Good" Cid, calm as ever, nodded again in relief.

"I need somebody to look after him while this is going on" I gestured towards the fighting "Somebody he trusts, preferably" Tantalus' leader nodded and said something to somebody behind him, before stepping out of the way. A lithe redhead appeared, coming forward and taking Zidane from me. As he turned away to carry him back to the ship, I turned back to the light display of the eidolons' and the humans' conflicting magic.

"This ought to be fun" I commented wryly, waving everyone back. They jumped away when I transformed, putting distance between me and them. Nearly everybody was unconscious or injured. Garnet was healing as rapidly as she could, but I could see she was tiring.

The Salamander had arrived, and was holding up better than anyone else. Shrike, however, was avoiding all forms of attack and was casting waves upon wave of magic. His next spell threw everyone back, knocking eidolon and human alike over. I saw red, feeling my trance aura taking over.

"There will be no mercy" I hissed, floating to the ground in my human form, surrounded by a tornado of feathers. They blew away once I landed, and I held a hand in front of me to unleash my final trance ability.

"Death is the penalty for all that cross me" I smirked "Fatal Strike!"

The bolt of energy struck down Shrike, the monsters and hit the Invincible. I watched with a kind of sadistic amusement as the ship hit Alexandria Town's square and shattered. I saw Garland's soul be dragged back by the newly summoned Atomos. Phoenix pulled me to my feet, and then looked at me, thinking.

"I think we can remove this" She snapped her fingers and my guise faded away, leaving Kuja as most of the world knew him behind.

"And I almost got used to that form" I commented, sighing gustily. She smiled brightly, violet eyes twinkling.

"Come on!" She pulled me towards the grouped eidolons. Almost bouncing with glee, she stopped in front of Alexander, bowing her head slightly. He nodded briefly and stared at me.

"Tatsuko. You know what must be done" I stared back at him, trying to read the dark eyes. Not succeeding, I sighed in resignation.

"I have to leave too. If I remain, there's a chance that Garland will escape again" I hesitated "Can I..." I looked at Shiva, asking her mentally to understand. She nodded, gesturing to the castle.

"Come back when you're ready" She smiled slightly.

I flew up to the castle, savouring my last moments on Gaia. Blank left when I appeared, heading down the stairs to rejoin his group. I crouched by Zidane's side.

"Goodbye, my brother" I started to stand, but was prevented by a hand on my sleeve.

"Kuja" I blinked down at the now-awake Zidane. I blinked in surprise at him, not expected to have seen him awake so soon. I crouched next to him, avoiding his keen gaze. I carefully re-erected my cool demeanour, not wanting to let anything slip.

"Yes. It's me" I said tiredly "Good to see you alive"

"Thanks" Half-open blue eyes focused on me "You're leaving" It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm throwing the balance off" The hand on my arm tightened and I removed it gently, reaching into one of my pockets. I produced a flat stone, which was pure black apart from the snowflake-like marks decorated it. It was like a silhouette of my dragon form, long tail, wings and tiny feathers detailed and intricately done.

"Here" I pressed it into his hand. At his questioning look, I shrugged and smiled slightly "You'll know what to do with it someday"

I stood, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Ku..." He trailed off, falling asleep, my summon stone still clutched tightly in his hand. I watched him for a minute before turning on my heel and heading outside. Shiva was at my side immediately, eyes glinting.

"Wise move, child"

"He gave Zidane his summon stone then?" Phoenix asked Shiva, and they exchanged knowing glances. I frowned at both of them, and they merely smiled and looked away.

"Come on" Phoenix tugged on my arm, and then draped it over me. I was slightly surprised by the sisterly affection in the action, but dismissed it. At the other side, the eidolons gathered. Ones that had not been summoned during the battle appeared now, in an arc formation. They were in human form, Carbunkle as a small boy with huge ruby eyes, Fenrir as a rugged huntsman, Madeen was, oddly, in the shape of a moogle. Ifrit was a middle-aged man with flame-red hair; Atomos was tall and solemn, dressed in a dark robe. Leviathan was a boy in his late teens, Odin a fair warrior holding onto his six-legged horse, Bahamut in similar form to Alexander, and Ark was a dark, calm woman, beautiful in a terrible kind of way. Only Ramuh really looked like he did in his true form.

"Kuja" I was too tired to cringe at the note in Alexander's voice, then he smiled suddenly "Tatsuko"

Relieving my tension, Shiva spoke "You have proved yourself a true eidolon by assisting your summoner against all odds. There are no grievances held against you, by us, now"

"Come on" Both Shiva and Phoenix stood next to me, fire and ice at peace for once.

"Zidane..."

"Do it, Kuja" Shiva whispered "He will learn how to use your summon stone, with time"

I took a breath, and let go of the world.


	16. Epilogue The New Road

This is it, ladies and gentlemen - the very last chapter every of My Brother, My Blood! Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the **very** sporadic updates - I again apologise for the year long hiatus. I may go back and re-do the earlier chapters of this story, so stick around! Enjoy the epilogue!

Deine Rachael.

* * *

Bright blue eyes stared out of the window from the King-size bed in Alexandria Palace. Zidane lay on his side; unable to sleep because of the nagging feeling he was forgetting something. Garnet had said she had often felt the same thing, as she had been separated from her gift for so long, having the ability to summon back was like remembering an old memory. She was lying next to him, hand stretched out to him, even in sleep. She was completely relaxed, dark hair pooling around her though her fingers occasionally flexed then relaxed, like she was trying to grab onto something that wasn't there. He ran a hand through his hair for what felt like the thousandth time that night, messing up the golden mop even more. He looked down at the dragon pendant in his hand, snowflake obsidian wings bathed in moonlight. The tiny little dragon represented everything about Kuja, but he still couldn't remember what exactly he had to do to bring Kuja back. His brother – then a sister – had said to him 'You'll know what to do with it someday' but what does that **mean**? Garnet's eidolons, if the few times she had had to summon them since then, had said very little on the subject, almost like they wanted him to work it all out himself.

He sighed, frustrated. He, despite all the wrong doings, missed Kuja. Kuja was his eidolon, and his brother, despite their previously hostile past. He was still trying to grasp it completely, that the person who had been trying to kill him those few years ago belonged with him just as much as Shiva, Alexander and the other eidolons did with Garnet and Eiko.

'Eidolon', he repeated 'That's it'.

He stood from the bed, and threw on his clothes, glancing at Garnet who was still sleeping peacefully before flying out of the bedroom like a bat out of hell. He stepped out of the castle onto the courtyard where Alexander had been summoned, and where Kuja had last been seen. He thought back to what he had seen when Garnet and Eiko had first summoned Alexander, though he had been miles up on the Hilde Garde at the time.

'Summon him with your heart' Advice in Eiko's chirpy voice floated unbidden into his mind, though he couldn't remember where he had heard **that**. He concentrated on being saved – his brother – sister - coming from death to save him from what Garland had been planning to do. Protecting him from the mist monsters in Alexandria after that. A warm feeling, like coming into the sunshine after being in Ice Cavern spread down to his bones and he touched his forehead lightly, where a horn would be if he was born a summoner. The was a poised silence, like Alexandria was holding it's breath before a figure uncoiled itself in front of him, wings reaching upwards into the night sky.

Zidane smiled, half-knowingly as he greeted **his** eidolon "Welcome back, Kuja"


End file.
